


the rain is cold

by Anonymous



Series: anonymous works by me [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, It's consensual, M/M, Smut, no charcter tags you looked for this, you don't need to read the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy walking in a forest by himself. Or at least that's what he thought.Antis suck my dick. But yeh read the tags also you found it by looking so don't complain.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: anonymous works by me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	the rain is cold

**Author's Note:**

> This take place before L'manburg was blown up because I said so. Also I like making Tommy shorter so I would say he is around 5'10 in this. 
> 
> Request- I don't mind I will only write bottom Tommy I could write power bottom though
> 
> Feel free to request. This was an idea came up with in my head. But yeh hopefully enjoy.

Tommy was walking through a forest. He felt the need to get away from it all for a bit after all L'manburg had been getting a lot of new people recently which meant him as vice president was getting more work to do. It was starting to get a bit much so he went for a walk. Giving Wilbur a wave as he walked through the door. Wilbur wasn't surprised. Tommy had done this since he met him which was when he was about 9. 

Tommy was surrounded by trees and other nature plants it was nice and quite. The last thing you would expect from him since he was always yelling insults at people. People were convinced his favourite word to say was Fuck at this point. Tommy would never admit that he liked just climbing into the trees and watching birds. He usually brings a pad of paper for him to draw on as it helps him clear his head. He only realised after he got into the forest that he forgot it.

"Fuck I forgot my paper" Speaking to himself wasn't new. He tends to do this when by himself he doesn't know why though.

He decided to sit at the base of a tree deciding he would rather not climb today as his hands were tired from writing. It was always this forest he came to not because it was far away from everyone it was because it was where he first met Wilbur. He grew up by himself. Tommy had no clue where or what happened to his parents. He just assumed that they left and never came back. He didn't mind to much he was curious of course anyone would be. Was he too loud and obnoxious or did they just not want him in the first place. He met Wilbur when he was 9. Wilbur had stumbled along him when Tommy was trying to kill some sheep. Wilbur offered to help but Tommy darted it in the other direction. Wilbur chased after him. Eventually he caught up to Tommy. Tommy had fell over a branch while trying to loose Wilbur. Wilbur grabbed him before he could run away again.

"Where are your parents" Tommy struggled against him when he realised he wasn't getting free he went slack. Glaring at Wilbur before answering.

"They left now let me go before I bite you" Wilbur thought for a second.

"No cause then you'll run"

"Yeah no shit now let me go" Wilbur scrunched his face up and then started dragging him. Where to Tommy had no clue.

He was brought back from his day dream as he heard a twig snap. Who could be here the only person who knew about this place was Wilbur. Wilbur would just message him if it got too late so this wasn't Wilbur.

"Who is there" Might as well say something.

"... Tommy is that you" Crap that was Dream wasn't it. He still was confused on their relationship. The man would help him collect things then fight against him it confused him.

Tommy decided that if Dream didn't know it was him he might be able to slip away. He turned to go deeper into the forest carefully climbing up a tee to hid himself. He could not fight right now he didn't have any weapons or amour.

"Where are you" He could hear his footsteps getting closer deciding that not answering was better than answering. That was until Dreams footsteps stopped right next to the tree he was in.

"Tommy I can see you just come down" Crap he knew the red would make him stand out. Should he listen to him. Hell no it was much nicer in this tree.

"No" He peeked his head out looking at Dream surprised that for once he wasn't wearing armour.

"Then I'll come up there which would you prefer" Tommy knew that was just a ploy to get him to come down.

"Nope I'm quite happy up here how about you leave me alone" He made it clear to him that he didn't want him there.

"Up it is then" Wait he was serious.

"Wait- no this is my tree" Dream had started climbing up the tree. Clearly not caring about what Tommy was saying.

"Fine I'll come out the tree.. Move so I can get down" Dream decided to listen getting of the tree. Waiting for him at the bottom.

He started climbing down until he got his foot stuck in a crack of the tree. He started tugging his foot out hard not caring if he fell because he was close to the floor.

"You need some help" Dream said you could just hear the smile in his voice. He flushed in embarrassment.

"No I'm a big man just give me a second" He was red out of frustration and embarrassment. He felt two hands on his sides slightly pulling him back.

"Look it's ok just lean back on me and I'll free your foot" Listening to Dream was not something he wanted to do but he didn't have much of a choice. Letting himself go slightly limp. A little less than a minute and he was free. Well his foot was Dream was still holding him in a bridal position.  
"There you go" 

"Thanks... you can let me go I can stand" This seemed to amuse the older man.

"Can you" That arsehole he mas laughing at him. Tommy started to wiggle trying to get himself free from the green mans grasp. Dream held a steady grasp on Tommy laughing at him.

"Let me go arsehole" Dream didn't even wait to reply.

"Why what are you going to do about it" Tommy stopped struggling for a second before turning to look at the green mans mask. Giving him a dead pan look.

"I will bite you" That made Dream go into hysterics laughing at him. Tommy took that advantage and got himself free.

"What are you a fucking racoon" Tommy shouted at him for that.

Tommy was just about to run when Dream spoke up.

"There no point in running I will catch you plus you hurt your ankle you won't be very fast" Tommy huffed at this Dream wasn't lying.

"What are you even doing out here this is far from L'manburg" He was about to give a snarky reply about how he was enjoying the quiet and he ruined it. Shit that meant he would have to tell Dream. Nope nope nope Dream would tease the living hell out of him.

"None of your business" Classic reply and he didn't have to tell Dream anything. Perfect.

"Rude anyway do you want to come with me" Dream was not about to tell Tommy he had been watching him the entire time and knew exactly why he was here. He anted to spend time with the boy.

"Why would I go with you"

"You haven't noticed it's raining and my house is closer than L'manberg" At that Tommy looked at the sky Dream wasn't kidding it was raining pretty bad and L'maburg was a 40 minute walk. Plus his ankle hurt as much as it pains him to say this it would be a better idea to go with Dream.

"Fine only because I can't be bothered to walk back to L'manburg" Dream seemed content with this answer. 

"Follow me unless you would rather be carried" 

"Nope I can walk just fine"

Tommy walked a few steps ahead of Dream. It didn't take them long to get out the forest. Tommy was very cold.

"It's c-cold" He had mumbled barley audible shivering slightly. Dream seemed to pick up on this. Walking closer to Tommy trapping him in a hug. Dream was warm. He flinched at first but slowly melted into it as Dream was very warm. Slowly Dream had picked him up carefully.

"Guess I should get us home fast your freezing" Tommy mumbled a small 'fuck you' despite not moving to escape his hold he done quite the opposite cuddling into him.

Dream would be lying if he said he didn't love how the younger was lying in his arms. Not Wilburs arms, not Tubbos arms, his arms. 

Tommy had woken up slightly when Dream opened up the front door and walking in. Dream placed Tommy on the couch and walked into a different room which Tommy could only assume was Dreams bedroom. It had been pretty dark when they got back so he assumed that was where he was sleeping. Tommy was just about to fall asleep when Dream came back with a green hoodie and black shorts in his hands. Dream had changed into pyjamas.

"Go into the bathroom and change into these your clothes are soaking" he handed Tommy the hoodie and shorts. There was one problem with Dreams plan.

"Where's the bathroom" Dream realised that he forgot the boy had never been here.

"I'll lead you to it" He showed Tommy where the bathroom was and left so Tommy could get changed.

Tommy stripped himself of his clothes only keeping his boxers he had been soaked through. He put on the shorts first they were slightly baggy but that's to be expected and then he put on Dreams hoodie. It looked like a dress on him it went to around his knees. The material made him feel like he was wrapped up in a blanket a nice soft blanket. Wait Dream never told him what to do with his clothes.

"Dream what should I do with my clothes" he yelled to the man.

"Just leave them on the heater to dry" and that is exactly what he done. Tommy looked at himself in the mirror and felt himself blush. Not only was he wearing Dreams iconic smile lime hoodie you couldn't see the shorts. If he didn't know any better he would've thought he wasn't wearing any. Tommy realised something if this is Dreams does it smell like him. What is wrong with him that man is meant to be his enemy. Temptation got the best of him and he smelled it. It smelled exactly like dream it's as if he just sprayed his deodorant on it before he gave it to him. Which he might of. Suddenly there was a shout.

"Hey Tommy you good you've been in there for a while" Oh god he had been in here for too long.

"Yes just fine I'm coming the now" He opened the door to see Dream standing outside. Dream was silent and so was Tommy until he spoke up.

"The hoodie is a bit big" He said pulling at the hoodie. Dream just started laughing.

"Dear god it looks like a dress" Tommy flushed slightly at the comment. Suddenly his communicator went off.

Wilbur Soot: Tommy where are you are you ok. Oh shit what should he tell Wilbur he can't say he's with Dream because that'll only panic him more.  
Tommyinnit: I'm ok I'm going to come back tomorrow morning I wanted to stay in the forest again memories and shit. whew Wilbur knew he liked that place and would sometimes sleep there.  
Wilbur Soot: Okay just make sure your safe call me if you need help. Thank god he played it off.

"What happened there" Dream asked.

"Wilbur was checking where I was told him I was staying at the forest for a bit" He mentioned the last bit because he saw Dream tense when he said he told Wilbur where he was.

"Okay you wanna head back to the couch" Tommy gave a simple nod. When they sat down Dream took off his mask making the other avert their eyes to anywhere but the mans face because man was he handsome.

"Dream can we cuddle" He said it rather quietly. Dream simply grabbed him lying down and hugged him wrapping his arms around his front. Tommy simply sunk into it liking being the little spoon. Slowly Tommy fell asleep when Dream realised he gave Tommy's head a little kiss and then went to sleep

Smut starts here so you might wanna click off. If you don't like it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream woke up first and he realised something felt off. He looked down. He was hard and it was pressing against Tommy he pulled back letting Tommy go. Tommy let out whimpers at the loss of heat. Dream went to leave the room to deal with his 'problem'. When Tommy grabbed him,

"Where you going" His word were slightly slurred, By Tommy's reaction he guessed he still didn't know he was hard.

"Bathroom" Tommy opened his eyes. When his eyes widened and his face blushed he felt his stomach drop. He saw that he was hard. He went to run feeling guilty.

"Dream it's ok, I'm surprised to be honest it makes me happy you think of me that way" Tommy covered his face at the last part. His face was bright red.

"If you want I could help only if you want me to though" Dream thought for a second.

"Are you sure" He wanted to make sure it was ok with Tommy. The last thing he wanted to do was make him feel forced.

"I already said yes now sit here so I can help you" Dream moved and sat beside Tommy. Tommy took down Dreams bottoms then freed his cock from his boxers. He started rubbing his cock up and down. He let out quiet groans. Then Tommy put his face really close to his cock. Wait was Tommy about to give Dream head. The thought excited him.

Tommy licked a stripe up the mans cock. Repeating that all around his cock licking little kitten strips at the tip. Dream let out some pre-cum. Tommy licking it all up and then started sucking on the head slowly moving more and more down. Dream got impatient grabbing some of Tommy's hair and forcing him to go all the way down. Tommy gagged at the cock in his throat before bopping up and down. Tommy moaned when Dream grabbed his hair again forcing him to go faster. Then Dream realised Tommy likes being used like a fuck toy. If that's what Tommy wanted he would do exactly that. Dream started taking control. Tommy was slightly light-headed.

"Breath through your nose darling" Before forcing him back down after a bit Dream came down his throat saying and moaning his name praising him. He gave Tommy some water for his throat.

"Fuck- that was amazing you alright does your throat hurt"

"It feels better now holy fuck" Dream looked at Tommy and then realised Tommy was also hard.

"Would you like help to" He added some teasing to his voice.

"Please"

"Please what" He grinned.

"Please Dream fuck me" He pinned Tommy down pulling down his boxers.

"Of course Darlin~"

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now let's just say Tommy couldn't go back to L'manberg the next day, He couldn't walk.


End file.
